


Liam and Niall's Un expected Proposal.

by lashtonspenguin



Series: Louis and Harry's Relationship [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle and Eleanor try to take revenge on Louis. Louis and Harry go on there first date, whilst Niall and Liam talk about Engagement. </p><p>This one more foccuses on Niall and Liam's Proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam and Niall's Un expected Proposal.

As Louis and Harry got off their bus they noticed something quite odd, Eleanor and Danielle hugging. As they walked to greet each other with a soft gentle kiss, they held hands and walked past, as they did Eleanor started snogging Danielle, looking at Louis the whole time. Harry being Harry started Laughing. Louis nudged him sniggering as they walked off. "Well that's new." Harry Commented laughing. "You sure got that right" Louis replied. He gawped over at Eleanor just like everyone else. People trying to brake the kiss up to talk to her. Louis and Harry ignored it as they sat down with Liam and Niall, who were, well... snogging. Harry nudged Liam. "Liam?" Harry said. Liam started Laughing as he grabbed Nialls hand and held it tightly. They stopped kissing and turned to Harry, "Yes?" Liam answered Laughing. "Nothing." Harry said looking at Louis. Jade and Greg sat down next to Harry and Louis and then Joined Perrie and Zayn. "Well, did you guys hear about Miss whats her face?" Perrie said, "She's engaged to that lesbian teacher!" Perrie Blurted out. Harry Laughed. "What?" Jade asked, "wouldn't you ever wanna get married Harry?" "Yeah but like, its just funny?" Jade laughed and tapped Harry on the back, "Everything's funny to you." Jade asked Liam if he'd ever get married. He said it's something he'd like to do sooner rather than later, Niall nodded, patting Liam's hand. "You too should!" Perrie commented. "As long as I'm invited to the wedding!" She added. Liam smiled, so did Niall. "Yeahh" Zayn agreed, "you two obviously love each other, why the wait?" Niall laughed this time, looking at Liam. "Fine." Liam said, "Niall, will you marry me?" Niall smiled, "Seriously?" He asked, "Why not?" Liam replied. Niall kissed Liam and said of course hugging him tight. Harry and Louis kissed at the romantic moment. Eleanor and Danielle walked past and sat down at there table. "Want something?" Perrie asked. "No" Eleanor said Bluntly, "Whats going on?" "Their engaged" Zaynn said. "What Harry and Louis? Already? Shit you guys rush things, you dirty whores." Zayn said.. "Actually Liam and Niall." "Oh congrats" she said. "Leave now bitch" Perrie said. "Erm No," She replied. "Wanna make me?" She added. Perrie stood up, "Ready for a fight you dyke?" "PERRIE!?" Liam shouted. Eleanor got up and walked away. Leaving Perrie Raging. Louis was playing with Harry's curls as they ate. Harry giggled, kissing Louis on the cheek.


End file.
